


Done

by StarrySummers04



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Episode: s03e02 Chapter Thirty-Seven: Fortune and Men's Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Kevin breaks up with Moose because he can't cope with being hidden all the time.





	Done

Kevin was done. This wasn’t fair to him, if Moose wanted to be with him then great, fantastic but Kevin refused to be hidden like a dirty secret any longer. They’d had an amazing summer together, laughing, joking, getting to know one another. They’d also been to the Bijoux a few times. Moose said they were dates, and at the time, Kevin had been thrilled. But now, he could see things for how they were. It was a way for Moose to go on dates and appease Kevin, whilst still remaining hidden as people couldn’t see who was who in a darkened cinema. Enough was enough. Moose had completely blanked him, not once but twice, and Kevin wasn’t going to stand for it. Besides, he was feeling furious. Moose had suggested that he join RROTC so they could spend more time together. Of course, they could spend a lot more time together if Moose was open about their relationship. Kevin wouldn’t pressure him to come out, that wasn’t the kind of person that Kevin was, but Moose had a choice to make, and Kevin was afraid that he already knew what the answer would be.

Since they were still lab partners, Moose went over to the Keller residence to talk about their latest project, and maybe spend some quality time together. But Kevin appeared to be in a foul mood. Moose tried to give him a kiss as soon as the door was closed, but Kevin dodged him and led Moose upstairs instead. Moose had no idea what was going on, Kevin had never rejected his advances before. “Is something wrong?” Moose asked. This appeared to be the wrong thing to say.

“Wrong? If you have to ask then maybe you should just leave.” Kevin suggested.

“I can’t read your mind, Kev.”

“Look, this summer has been amazing, it really has. But I can’t keep doing this, Moose. I don’t deserve it. I deserve someone who will be seen with me, someone who wants me.” Kevin began.

“I want you.” Moose stated.

“Maybe you do, but it’s not enough.” Kevin responded.

“What do you mean, not enough? Is this because you want to have sex? We can do that.” Moose offered, reaching out to Kevin, but once again, Kevin rejected his advances.

“Sex isn’t everything.” Kevin replied. He had tried so hard, since the first time Moose had kissed him, Kevin had feared this was going to happen but he wanted to give it his all anyway. After Joaquin, he’d been so alone and Moose had filled that loneliness, for a short time. But now, Kevin had to stop fooling himself. Moose wasn’t ready for a relationship, not one with a man, anyway.

“So what do you want from me?” Moose shouted.

“Nothing! I want nothing from you. This is over, we’re done.” Kevin exclaimed. Moose looked as though Kevin had just slapped him.

“You’re breaking up with me?” Moose checked.

“I guess I am.” Kevin agreed.

Moose picked up his bag and stormed off, leaving Kevin to his own thoughts. Wondering if he’d made the right decision. Kevin began to cry, that feeling of crippling loneliness creeping up on him once again. He curled up in the middle of his bed, wrapping himself around a pillow. It was easier to let it all out. Why did he only find bad relationships? Joaquin was a criminal and Moose didn’t want to be seen with him. There was a brief thing with Fangs but Kevin didn’t think it would ever be anything serious, after Joaquin, Kevin couldn’t bring himself to date another Serpent, no matter how wonderful they seemed. Maybe being on his own wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.


End file.
